


Mr. Taylor’s Gardener

by ask_catnip



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, TayTay, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/pseuds/ask_catnip
Summary: Crystal is the gardener of the Taylor estate, his life opens a new door when one day his employer comes to him with an offer:“What would you say if I pay you to fuck me?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I do with the information that Crystal owns a gardening company.  
The first part was published in my drabble collection, then it got longer cause I love gardener Crystal and rich boy Roger too much XD

Crystal had been working on the grounds of Taylor’s estate for more than a month now, and it hadn’t been a quiet month for the household. Even in his view from the garden, he witnessed the couple arguing in various occasions, eventually it came to the day that the Mrs. drove away with a rather large suitcase and blew dust on Mr. Taylor’s face.

None of this concerned Crystal, as long as the garden still needs caring he’d keep his job.

The next day, Crystal was in the workshop cleaning the tool, when the master of the house strode in with a cigarette in his mouth. What the hell is he doing down here? Crystal thought.

“Can I help you?” He didn’t sound particularly friendly, he was not used to hanging out with dandies like Mr. Taylor.  
“What’s your name?” He asked softly.

His voice was higher than Crystal had imagined, and way more gentle than his own.

“Crystal.” He answered curtly.  
“Is that real?” The man chuckled, and Crystal liked that smile more than he should. “Crystal, do you like me?”

Crystal looked to the man who had a mysterious gleaming in his eyes.

“No, not really.” He answered plainly, not knowing exactly where is this going.  
“What would you say if I pay you to fuck me.” The blond took a long drag of his cigarette, the air between them crackled with static.

“Sure.”  
Crystal’s voices was deep and definite.

With that, his boss dropped the cigarette on the ground, and closed the distance between them. Crystal smelled the mixture of perfume and nicotine when the other man kissed him, and he immediately responded with only more passion.

“Mr. Taylor...”  
“Roger.”

When they broke for breath, Roger unbuckled his belt, and he did just the same to his boss. The blond let out a long moan when Crystal wrapped a hand on his member, few stokes had him squirming in his arms yearning for more.

“Take this.”

A small bottled was placed in Crystal’s hand, it wasn’t a surprise to him at this point that Roger had came to him carrying lube, but he grinned knowing how clear his intention was. So he turned Roger around to brace his arms on the workbench, and coated his fingers with excessive lube, before pressing into Roger.

“Umm...” the blond quivered and tensed.  
“Hurt?”  
“More, please, more.” He demanded.

Crystal wasn’t going to be gentle with him, he shoved another finger in and twisted them inside, making the blond scream.

“You ready for me?” Crystal slapped him on the arse, the man underneath groaned in pleasure.  
“Yes, yes, take me, please.” Roger mumbled incoherent pleading, and Crystal knew he was half gone. He dripped the lube on his own hardening cock and gave it few good strokes, positioning himself behind Roger and slowly pushed in.

Roger rocked his hips to find himself the best angle, but Crystal’s hands on his hips held him still. “You get what I give you.” A frustrated moan left the blond’s lips, but he didn’t object.

The real fun began when Crystal started thrusting, and Roger was completely losing it.

“Fuck, yes, harder...please, more...fuck me, I’m your dirty whore...”  
Crystal hadn’t thought Roger to be like this, thoroughly undone and broken. But again, what would he expect from someone who’d pay to get fucked?

“Is that why your wife left you? Did she catch you cheating with some bloke? Or is she ashamed that her husband is a dirty whore?” Crystal whispered in his ears, satisfied by the tightening around his cock. Roger liked being humiliated, even got turned on by it, his leaking cock left untouched, but hardened by the mortifying words poured into his ears.

Crystal grabbed Roger’s wrist and twisted his arm behind him, thrusting deep and strong until the blond’s voice was coarse and tears smeared all over his face. Roger came on his cock like a broken toy. And Crystal fucked into him until he came down from his high, then released himself in him.

Roger almost fell from the workbench once Crystal let go his grip, he breathed heavily, still flushed, putting his trousers back on and left without saying a word.

Few days later, Crystal received a check of some significant amount. He thought it was his unemployment package. But he got a phone call later, asking him to go back to work. Roger seemed to appreciate his work after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Taylor was hosting a party today, Crystal could hear the music and see the silhouettes on the curtain from the little hut next to the horse stable, where he had been occasionally sleeping during the nights he worked at the estate. 

He couldn’t fall asleep, the late summer heat wasn’t helping either, so he got out of the creaky bed and walked to the stable, the horses are resting with their eyes closed. He dragged a bucketful of water from the well, and splash the water on his bare torso, it was refreshing. 

The music died down in the house, the lights dimmed, party animals finally got tired and went to sleep. Crystal was about to go back to bed himself, when he saw a shadow moving toward him.

“Who’s that?” Alerted Crystal.  
“It’s me, Roger.” The master of the house answered. 

Indeed, the man walking in the moonlight wearing only a loose white shirt and pajama pants was Roger. 

“What are you doing here?” It was quite obvious to Crystal what Roger wanted from him, but he asked anyway.  
“Just want to see if you are still up for some fun.” Roger stared at Crystal’s half naked body covered in beads of water shimmering under the moonlight.  
“I thought it was just a one time thing.” Crystal sounded genuine, but deep down he knew Roger was just getting the taste of it, and he would come back for more.  
“If it’s about money, I have plenty.” Roger said as he wrapped his arms around Crystal’s neck and kissed him. 

The taste of alcohol invaded Crystal’s mouth, he frowned and pushed Roger away. 

“Yeah, not so easy this time.” Crystal got a confused look from Roger, and he commanded coldly, “get down on your knees.” Roger was eager to comply, just as he expected.

Without any further instruction from Crystal, Roger mouthed the bulge on the front of Crystal’s linen pants, while Crystal grabbing the hair on the back of his head. The moisture and heat of Roger’s mouth seeped through the fabric, he wanted more.

“Now suck it.” 

Roger pulled his pants down, and cupped Crystal’s balls with both of his hands. He stuck his tongue out to lick a line from the base to the tip of Crystal’s cock in such hunger he almost trembled. 

“Haven’t you been fed enough? You look starved.” Crystal husked.  
“Yeah...but I like yours the best.” Roger mumbled between breaths.

So he had been sampling around. Crystal thought.

“Get up.” 

He pulled Roger up by his arm and pressed him to the pole of the stable, Roger let out a surprised cry. Crystal’s one hand fixed on Roger’s wrists on the pole, the other hand hooked his waistband and pulled his pajama pants down, the blond gasped at the sudden intrusion of two fingers.

Crystal’s eyebrows rose as he twisted his fingers in Roger’s still wet and very stretched hole, his boss moaned in response, and he didn’t hesitate to shove another two fingers in.

Roger groaned at the fingers fucking him from behind, his nails dug into the wooden pole, his arse swayed at the rhythm begging for more. “Fuck me, please, want your big cock in me...”

And Crystal released his wrists, leaving Roger to hold on to the pole by himself, he spat on his right palm and stoked his cock with it, then with a strong grip on Roger’s hips, Crystal slid inside with one long thrust. 

Roger sighed in sweet pleasure, and threw his head back, just the right position for Crystal to whisper in his ears, “Quite a party tonight, wasn’t it? Tell me, how many guys did you fuck?”

Roger hummed in the rocking motion of the gardener’s thrusts in him, “three.” He cried out, not at all shying away from the question.  
“Did they take turns, or did they come at you together?” Crystal interrogated.  
“To...together.” Roger’s answer was broken as the other man pounded him faster.  
“And you liked that didn’t you, a whore like you, finally getting what you’ve always wanted now your wife’s gone.” Crystal knew the mention of the Mrs. would produce something in Roger, and it did, his moaning pitched and his cocked throbbed in Crystal’s hand. 

Roger was close, and Crystal knew it. He slowed down to savor the hotness around his cock, his boss was obviously impatient and wiggled around to get more, he chuckled and bit hard on Roger’s shoulder.

Roger’s scream of pain woke one of the horse in the stable, the horse kicked the stable and blew its nose. The sudden movement of the horse startled Roger, he almost jumped and knocked Crystal’s head.

“Shh...” Crystal’s brushed his fine blond hair to calm him, “this is Prince, he’s a good boy. Don’t be afraid, he’s just smelled a mare in heat.”  
Roger cried as the gardener hitting him right on the spot, and Crystal didn’t stop from there, he thrusted hard and fast, until Roger crashed in his arms, spilling all over his hand. The tightening of Roger’s inside was the last thing that Crystal remembered before coming in intense pulses, filling Roger’s needy hole with his seeds.

“You can stay with me tonight if you like.” Crystal said as they were still panting and catching their breaths, then he kissed Roger fervently. He didn’t know why, but it suddenly occurred to him how nice it would be to have Roger’s body to hold to sleep at night. 

When they broke the kiss, Roger gazed at him and nodded.


End file.
